stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Stoked Wiki/Archive 1
We seriously need to do something with this page. It's just so...plain. As I cannot edit it, we'll need an admin to help do so.--Freehugs41 Talk 22:51, 4 July 2009 (UTC) yeah that's what i was going to say, i was going to put up some links to episodes or something but i'm unable to edit it as well. if we need some screen shots i can provide them by the way. i just need to know which ones :) Platypusftw 20:25, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I say we ask the administerder I'll put a message on his/her talk page. Emma 20:33, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Freehugs41 Talk 20:34, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I already did :) Ok in the first episodes' its starts off with this really cool song i knew when i was younger.. ITs not the theme song i know that for sure :P but its when you see the guy swimming up with his surfboard from underwater. Does anybody know the name of that song? It's called Dear Maria count me in by: ALL Time Low Surfer13 00:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that the theme song isn't 'Dear Maria Count Me In' because i have listened to that song before and thats not what's the theme song. But I cold be wrong.--BalletLover21 04:56, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Does any one have any ideas for the Main page? we should try to make it more appealing to new viewrs. Surfer13 11:43, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Board and Confused There's an awesome song that plays in this episode during the montage with the paint, crabs, and babies. Anyone know it? Pointless pages Their have been some pages latley about some drug company, and pages of episodes that hasn't aired yet. I would like for people to no longer repeat this cause if it does I might have to delete these pointless pages that can't be proven to be true about the show or even invlove it.Surfer13 02:02, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Pictures/Current Events okay so if someone can tell me what I qualifies under fair use and what pictures I can use and what I can't that would be oh so helpful so I can get to adding pictures onto characters pages. On another note for the current events can I add when new episodes are premiering in the US?--BalletLover21 04:10, 30 August 2009 (UTC) When episodes will air in the USA is a wonderfull idea. If someone can do Canadas too that would be double as awesome.Sufer13 22:46, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I added the next three airings.--BalletLover21 23:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Air Dates Anybody got any idea when the new episodes will air like a Boy Named Leslie etc? Please I can't wait any longer and knowing the dates will make it easier. Also i heard there is a second season in production is it true? Only Cartoon Network knows when ep. 19 will air and don't believe what is written on Wikipedia go to http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/stoked/index.html to find out more. Check out http://www.animationmagazine.net/article/8955 which will answer your second question. General plasma 20:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Need more links As it says, on the main page. * Fin's Twitter page: http://twitter.com/finrefresh * Fresh TV blog: http://refreshblog.com * Fresh TV site: http://www.freshtvinc.com/ Ummmmmmmm, all I can think of now.--Mondoblasto 06:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) You might want to talk to Surfer13 about that.-General plasma 07:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Main Page editing On the Main Page, currently there is the phrase: "Stoked is about a group of teenagers new to Sunset Beach (groms is the term used in the series)". The parenthetical phrase is placed after Sunset Beach, which makes unfamiliar readers think the beach is called "groms" and just looks like a bad sentence to familiar readers. The phrase should at least be moved after "teenagers". The best edit for this in my opinion would to just update it like this: "Stoked is about a group of teenagers (called "groms") new to Sunset Beach...". To say "in the series" is a common mistake on new wikis, of course it's in the series, it's a wiki about a single series! Also, on the wiki I edit most frequently, The 24 Wiki, we have the Main Page semi-protected, which means only registered users can edit it. I recommend this for you guys, and all wikis, because it's one of the gauges that Wikia editors sometimes use — consciously or not — in determining how "open" or "closed" the local wiki community is. Blue Rook 16:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Layout This wiki needs a good layout. The look right now isn't appealing at all, and I think that many people would look over it because of this. Glee Wiki looks gorgeous, and even the simple 6teen Wiki has a nice layout that looks much more professional and reliable. If an admin does decide to do a layout change, I would be happy to help in any way possible if I can. Thepyve 22:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Back again. Here's a mockup I just made of a nice looking layout. Click to enlarge. Thepyve 23:22, December 8, 2010 (UTC)